


[podfic] Grim Castle

by Gryphonrhi, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Buffy Summers Being Awesome, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Susan Sto Helit Being Awesome, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Grimoire? Grim there. Grim castle.





	[podfic] Grim Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grim Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252354) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



 

 **Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Women Being Awesome, Crossover, Crack, Buffy Summers Being Awesome, Susan Sto Helit Being Awesome, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX

 **Length:**  00:05:55  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bBuffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer,%20Discworld%5d%20Grim%20Castle.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
